Prisoner of your Words
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Thor goes to see if Loki is repentant yet, but as per usual Loki is up to something. Something which will make Thor a prisoner of his words... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, rough sex. That summery sucks but i hope you guys like the story anyway...XD Please review! ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (yes people. That does means sex between two men. XD), Rough sex.**

**This was just something i put together one morning after a very, very,very lovely dream...OwO I'm not going to make excuses. I'm a perv, plain and simple! XD Oh and this story is based after the Avengers, when Loki is a prisoner for his...conduct. X3**

**I hope you guys like it and if u could leave a review, then i would be over the moon! Either way, ENJOY~**

**Also, i do NOT own Avengers or any of the characters.**

_**Prisoner of Your Words**_

'Leave us.' The guards exchanged a hasty look but neither dared argue with their prince when he was looking so terrifying. Everyone in Asgard knew of Thor's strength and power and very few dared challenge him. When he was furious, as he was now, people tended to stay out of his way...The two guards were no different and they hurried to follow Thor's orders. In seconds it was only the two of them left. Thor and Loki.

Loki glanced at his brother from his prison bed. Prison? Ha! It was more like a room of solitude, if anything else. Had Loki wished to escape he could have, but he was perfectly content with taking a short break from his busy life. Wrecking chaos was a tiring job and nobody gave him a leave of absence…

The room was quite nice actually, on account of his princely advantages. Despite his many flaws, Loki was still considered a prince of Asgard and Odin's son. The floor was carpeted in bright red and the walls had forest tapestries painted on them. His bed lacked nothing in the area of comfort. Loki was even allowed a shelf stacked with books which he appreciated most of all. He was reading one of those books as Thor walked in.

'Loki. Are you repentant yet?' For what? Oh yes, for trying to rule Midgar and trying to kill Thor and killing a number of humans and….the list went on and on. Thor looked expectedly at the other, the bars preventing him from closing the remaining distance. Loki grinned widely and his emerald eyes seemed to gleam.

'Oh yes Thor. Very repentant. In fact, I do believe you can release me now.' Loki smirked at Thor's open fury. Clearly someone didn't have a sense of humour….

'This is no time for your silver tongue Loki. Hold it or I will be forced to silence it again.' He meant the metal gag. His words were toxic, but only to the ears of mortals. His enticing promises were without effect in Asgard, or at least so Thor taught and Loki was content leaving him to his delusions. He still had the magic binding shackles around his wrists and it made reading quite difficult at times.

'Ooo Thor. Dirty talking? I like it~' Thor's nostrils flared and sparks practically flew out of his stormy eyes. Loki couldn't help associating Thor with a bull seeing red, though he was wearing green. Loki placed the book down on the bed and ever so slowly stood up. His figure swayed, almost seductively, with his every move. Enticingly. Thor kept quiet, his jaw fixed and his teeth clenched. In fact, his entire frame was as tense as cords of iron.

Loki was close enough to touch Thor through the bars. His face was alight with mischief. The god of lies was only wearing a thin green shirt and black leather pants. His hair reached all the way to his shoulders, pulled back as per usual, and he made a mental note to get a haircut. In contrast, Thor was dressed in full battle armour with cape and all. Mjolnir hung at his hip, ready to strike whatever Thor considered a threat. The only thing missing from his getup was the winged helmet.

'What's wrong Thor? Cat got your tongue?' Thor burned holes into him with that intense stare and Loki felt his entire body shudder with anticipation. To be touched by Thor was like being touched by raw power. Wild, intense, dangerous. Like playing with fire.

Loki smirked widely, his grin stretching from ear to ear, while his hand moved to the opening of his shirt. His fingers moved slowly from chin down the long neck and further still, undoing the buttons with their descend. When the last one was opened, Loki pulled the shirt down his arms torturously slow, letting the material slide down his skin like the softest silk.

He continued to look intently into Thor's eyes, loving the open passion changing those serene eyes to the dark blue of clashing waves. Weather that passion was the result of lust or rage Loki could not tell, but at the end of the day what was the difference? There was such a thin line between love and hate after all, it took but a step to cross the elusive mark.

Loki's hand moved across his marble perfect torso in languid strokes, fingertips brushing along the collarbone, circling his nipples, stepping down his ribs, tracing his bellybutton. He could see it. The lust in Thor's dilated eyes. But he wasn't quite there. Not yet. Thor needed some more enticing, a little more provoking and Loki knew exactly how to achieve that.

He stepped back, towards his bed, noting the tiny flickers of panic crossing Thor's stony face. It only served to stretch his grin wider. Loki sat back on the bed, resting his back against the wall so he could have a clear view of the other. He wanted to see everything. Every little insignificant emotion the thunder god would show him. He moved his hand to the waistband of his trousers and let it disappear below the material. He bit his lower lip in anticipation as he rolled the black material down his long legs, letting them fall to the floor in a discarded heap. He was naked, fully exposed to the burning of the stormy oceanic orbs. Thor's knotted muscles were tense enough they were nearly shaking.

Loki spread his legs, balancing himself with the soles of his feet on the edge of the bed. His hand coiled around his semi-hard member and began to move along it. He brought his other hand to his mouth and placed two fingers inside, letting his moist tongue move around them and between them until he considered them sufficiently moistened. Loki knew that once Thor would be ready to take him, he wouldn't pause to prepare Loki. Oh no, the god of thunder was going to ride him like he was trying to break a warhorse. And since Loki had no intention of being broken by Thor's pleasure, he was going to take care of the preparations in advance.

He moved the wet fingers to his gaping hole and moaned wantonly as he pushed his index digit inside the constricting ring of muscles. Thor's eyes followed the finger as it went in and out again and again, all the time increasing in speed. Loki started bucking his hips into the hand, his eyes becoming cloudy with lust. He added the second finger and he felt the pleasure pool inside him. He had to struggle to remember what he was doing and stop his hand. To remember Thor and the amazing things still to come. Loki gasped as he removed his fingers and closed his legs again. He took a second to regain his breath and re-adjust his crescent moon grin.

The vibe coming from Thor was intense enough to feel like a physical whip cracking across his skin and send shivers running along his spine. Thor was ready. Oh, he was so ready. Loki glanced at Thor before standing up and moving to the bars once more. Thor continued to follow him ,the only part of him moving being his eyes in his absolutely petrified state.

'Like what you see?' Loki pressed himself against the bars, stretching his arm out to run it down Thor's chest. He undid the armour straps with expert speed, finally able to touch the tanned skin with his fingertips. The same fingers which travelled all the way down south to grasp the hard bulge clearly defined by Thor's trousers. 'What's this? Thor, the mighty god of thunder, is hard? We should do something about that…' Loki's hand continued to move around the erection, noticing the way Thor's breathing became laboured.

He pulled Thor a little closer to the bars, actually managing to move the man statue, and lowered himself to his knees. The only time Loki would ever agree to kneel before Thor. He undid the belt and pulled the material down, eager to see Thor's debauchery. He smirked, blowing hot air over the rock hard member before darting his pink tongue out and giving the shaft a teasing lick. That sparked something inside Thor and he grasped a handful of Loki's hair, roughly pulling him into the bars. Loki knew what he was expected to do and he opened his mouth, allowing Thor to thrust his full length past his lips. It hit the back of his throat and Loki had to take shallow breaths through his nose or he would have fainted from lack of oxygen.

Thor began to fuck his mouth relentlessly, nothing gentle in his thrusts. The fist pulling at his raven hair burned his scalp and Loki let the full wave of pleasure and pain wash over him in a twisted mix. He ran his tongue along the underside of the member and made as much noise as he could, letting the trembles reverberate through Thor's body. He knew it was working from the increase in the force of Thor's thrusts. Just as Loki was certain Thor would come, and he prepared himself for it, Thor yanked his head up and forced him to his feet. Their eyes locked for a second before Thor gripped Loki's hips and spun him around. Loki groaned as his rear hit the bars with bruising force.

He felt Thor's large hands on him, bending him so that his legs were forced open, and pressing against the small of his back. Loki had no time to prepare himself any further before he felt the head of something very hot and very large press against his entrance. With one rough thrust Thor was in and Loki's muscles automatically tensed around the intrusion. He hissed through clenched teeth while trying to relax. Contrary to his assumptions, Thor did stop and let Loki get accustomed to the feel of being entered by something so much bigger than two fingers.

Finally Loki was able to breathe relatively steady, under the circumstances, and he no longer had to hiss in the oxygen. That was the sign Thor was waiting for and he began to move with slow but powerful thrusts. Powerful enough to knock the breath out of Loki's lungs and rock him with each movement. Loki had to grasp the bars so he wouldn't fall, such was the power of Thor's push. Noise began to build up between them. A senseless sea of moans, grunts, curses, rattling of shackles and calling of names. Loki knew Thor would be a rough sex partner but this was far beyond any of his expectations. It was a thousand times better.

Loki felt a callous hand grip his throat and pull him right up against the bars, constricting his airway slightly. Somehow that only added to the intensity of the sensation and Loki arched as much as he could into Thor's grasp. He was so close… Just a few more thrusts and Loki could practically taste the explosion of all that pleasure that had been steadily building inside him. Like a dam breaking before the destructive force of the relentless river, so did Loki's orgasm hit him. He managed to scream Thor's name one last time before his frame slumped. He was only supported by Thor's hands around his neck and on his hip.

Loki continued to moan softly as Thor chased his own pleasure, his thrusts slower but much more powerful. Loki twitched when he felt Thor reach his climax and the hot liquid ran down his thighs. He was exhausted and as soon as Thor let go of him, he slumped down along the bars, with his eyes closed and his breath hitched. He felt Thor's breath dancing along the nape of his neck and he wanted to move closer to him. He wanted to feel Thor's arms around him once more. It was an addictive sensation and Loki knew he was hooked. Already he was craving the electrifying touches again.

'Thor…'

'Shhh….I know Loki. I know.' Thor closed his lips around Loki's neck skin and sucked, leaving a red mark behind. His mark. The mark that claimed Loki as Thor's. Loki smiled slightly, marvelling again at how easy it was to wrap Thor around his fingers.

The question being, who was really the prisoner here?

* * *

**I hope you likes it! XD I mean did anyone actually expect Loki to change?! Loki? THE Loki?! PFF! Not in this fiction! XD**

**Well if u could leave a review i would be very happy! THANK YOU!~**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
